An Accidental Slip of the Words
by What The Thunder Said
Summary: Toby wishes Sarah away to the Goblin King. All he wants is everything from her, so why is she so hesitant?
1. Chapter 1

"Nothing's wrong, Sarah! Just go away! I hate you! I hate everybody!" Toby screamed at his older sister through the door separating them.

"Toby, please, open the door! Just talk to me!" She begged him. Oh, she knew something was very wrong with Toby. He had come home from school crying, and he wouldn't tell her anything. Sarah suspected that it was some mean kids that had said something cruel to him, but she couldn't talk to him, so she couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

"No!" His voice sounded muffled and strained, almost like he was trying to hold back the tears. She knew from experience that holding back the tears wouldn't help anything at all. If anything, it would simply make it worse and worse until you shattered inside.

"Toby. Open this door right now!" She told him sternly, shaking the doorknob. Slowly, the door opened and there sat a ten-year-old Toby, a broken pencil sharpener next to him and the small razor in his hand, ready to cut his skin.

"Sarah… it's too much. I can't do it anymore! Why won't the pain stop? Why can't I just stop?" He cried, screaming when Sarah took away the blade form him.

"Toby, look, I know I shouldn't hold strong opinions about something I know nothing about, but when you get older, have kids, would you really want them to see the scars and ask why you have them?" She asked gently. Toby looked at her angrily.

"So?! Why should you even care?! You're not even my real sister! I hate you! I hate you and your dad and mom! I wish the Goblin King would come and take _you_ away, right now!"

Instantly, her heart stopped. What did he just say? No! No, he couldn't have!

"Toby, what have you done?!" She shrieked, shaking his shoulders, glancing around nervously as the wind picked up and the shutters slammed against the sides of the house.

"What? It's not as though it's real! You said so yourself!"

Suddenly, the door to the balcony slammed open and in walked Jareth, King of the Goblins.

_No, no, this is impossible! I thought Sarah said that it was all made up!_ Toby thought frantically.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled at Jareth, trying to block Sarah from his view, although it didn't work out well.

"I'm here to take away your lovely sister." The Goblin King said arrogantly, posing as though he was some sort of vapid model.

"I'll never go with you!" Sarah shouted angrily at him, making his eyes narrow in anger, but he quickly composed himself and laughed.

"Unfortunately, Sarah, you don't have much of a choice. Your brother wished you away, and now you're all _mine_."

"I didn't mean it, though!" Toby quickly tried to redeem himself.

"Oh, you didn't?" He asked Sarah's brother mockingly.

"Toby, it doesn't matter whether you meant it or not. I now belong to him unless you can win me back." Sarah explained to her little brother.

"How? How can I win Sarah back?!" Toby asked Jareth, hoping it'd be easier than Sarah told him. Motioning to the door, Jareth showed him the Labyrinth in which he'd have to run to win back his sister. "That doesn't seem too difficult!" He exclaimed excitedly. Maybe he'd get Sarah back after all!

"Oh, dear child, it's going to be much, much harder than you'd think. You have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth, and if you don't, Sarah will be mine forever."

Instantly, Toby ran off to find a way to get into the maze, not wasting any time.

Jareth leaned into Sarah's personal space and whispered in her ear,

"It's not going to be as easy as it was the last time, dear Sarah, so don't bother getting your hopes up. I've changed the Labyrinth. Oh, look! Here comes the contestant before your brother! See how bloody and mangled she is?" Sarah watched in horror as a girl about two years younger than her was dragged out by magick. She was torn up by what looked like a more lethal version of the cleaners.

"Oh no, Toby!" Sarah cried out in terror, afraid that her brother would die because he thought he could take on the Labyrinth.

"Come, Sarah." Jareth took her hand and they were instantly taken to his throne, where she was forcibly sat down on his lap on the throne, unable to move.

She probably should have taken gym more often, then she would be able to be strong enough to not be held in this man's arms while her brother tried to find his way through the deadly maze.

"Could you put me down?!" She asked him angrily, annoyed that she was being treated like a toddler.

"No. I want you like this, so I'll have you like this. Remember Sarah, you're mine. For thirteen hours at least. At most? Forever." With that, he let out a huge laugh, making Sarah jump, which would've made her fall to the floor, but Jareth had her secure in his arms, even though she was still unable to move, since she was being thwarted by his arms.

"Jareth… please, at least give Toby a guide or someone to help him like I got!" She begged him, tears slowly falling down her cheeks, the soft cries gradually turning to sobs. "He'll never make it out!"

"Oh, so I see you have absolutely no faith in your little brother." Jareth said amused, it was actually funny. Sarah slowly lifted her head and saw that he was getting amusement from her pain!

"Stop! Just stop! Please, send Hoggle or Ludo! Please, I'll do anything!" She begged him. He lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Anything?"

Sarah slowed down on crying for a while.

"Yes, anything." She affirmed, growing more nervous as Jareth smiled wolfishly.

"Well, love. Toby can definitely be given a guide, as long as you'll do _anything_."

"I-I, well, what do you want?" She asked cautiously, not sure if negotiating with the Goblin King was a very smart idea.

Jareth smirked and pulled her closer to him, bringing his lips close to her ear, he whispered,

"Everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours. That's all it's been since Toby had wished me away to Jar- the Goblin King. I was bored out of my freaking mind, and I was confined to his disgusting throne. There was dirt and grime _everywhere_. Well, everywhere but his precious throne. I don't understand why his _highness_ is so infatuated with me. I don't even like him! He's rude, pretentious, arrogant, stupid, fashionably strange, and-

I paused. Okay, maybe some of them were more of an opinion than a fact, but it's not as though he's mister Do-Good. After all, he could have simply left Toby and I safely at our home instead of here in this- this incredibly perilous kingdom.

Sighing, I realized how little the odds of Toby surviving were. I don't know if he'd make it to the part with all of the handy hands. I almost guaranteed that he would die, and this made me upset because, after all, he _was_ my brother whether he liked it or not-

"Why so down, love?" The Goblin King asked me, grinning smugly. I glared at him. He damn well knew why I was 'so down'. I had been kidnapped from my comforting home!

"Don't even talk to me," I retorted, glaring at virtually nothing.

"You can't stop me from talking to you, my dear Sarah," the douchebag said. I pursed my lips. I would _not_ talk to him no matter what. I could basically feel him smirking and it just served to anger me even more. I hated him. Especially since he refused to allow me up from his not-very-comfy lap. He also couldn't seem to keep his arms from circling around me, no matter how much I struggled against him. I really should have kept working out in high school, but I just felt as though I had better things to do like draw, and paint, and not get abducted by the Goblin King himself.

"I can tell that you are attempting not to talk to me, Sarah. You aren't very good at it, are you?"

I will not answer. I will not answer. I will not answer. I will not answer. I will not answer. I will not answer. I will not answer. I will not answer. I will not answer. I WILL NOT ANSWER. WILL. NOT. ANSWER. DON'T SAY ANYTHING.

I shall not speak to him, no matter how long I am stuck here.

"Would you like to see how young Tobias is faring?" He asked me. Damn him! He knew that I wouldn't be able to resist that offer! I was his sister, for god's sake, I had to know if Toby was safe! Against my own will, I blurted out,

"Yes,"

The Goblin King merely chuckled, brought out one of his stupid, crystal balls and showed me that Toby was wandering down the seemingly endless maze, not realizing that things aren't what they seem in the Labyrinth.

"Send Hoggle to him to help him, Goblin King!" I growled. Toby would never get to me if he didn't know what to do!

"Say my name first, Sarah," he said calmly. I rolled my eyes and sighed, not sure if I should do it. After all, names have power. Words have power.

Yes, yes I have to make sure that Toby gets help!

"Jareth," I mumbled.

"Ask me nicely to send young Tobias a guide, Sarah." He cajoled me softly.

"Please send Toby a guide… Jareth," I whispered. I _hated_ him. I HATED HIM! I would rather die than be with him, but I had to make sure that Toby didn't get hurt. I just _had _to.

"Your wish is my command, dear," he smirked. With a snap of his fingers, Hoggle came into view and showed Toby just how to get through. He told him not to take anything for granted, just like the bookworm told me the first time I ran the maze. I sighed in relief. Now, the odds were 99 to 1 of Toby surviving instead of 100 to 0.

The odds were not looking well in my case.

* * *

"Would you like a peach, dear Sarah?" Jareth offered me. I was quite hungry, but I would not be caught dead with Jareth, eating something that he'd given me. Besides, it's not as though he can make me eat.

"No. No thank you!" I retorted. As many can tell, I absolutely _despise_ the Goblin King. If I had to chose between death by the cleaners or being with Jareth for a day, I'd chose the former. I absolutely abhor his _royal_ highness, and I'd be damned if I ever accepted anything from him.

"It's your choice, Sarah. After all, _everything_ has always been your choice," he told me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was referring to when I wished Toby away. I can't believe that he actually blamed me! What a self-righteous little prick! Well, I'd show him that I'm not the only one who could win his stupid, little Labyrinth. I'd prove that Toby is just as hard-working as I was and he'd make it through. I would be able to return home, and Jareth would have to stuff his pride up his arse.

"I don't wanna hear it, Goblin King." I muttered to him, still attempting my fruitless endeavour to get out of his hold, for I honestly think that he was going to attempt to merge into me, and that, my dear friends, is disgusting.

"Don't defy me, Sarah. I am holding you, and you're going to deal with it," he told me, barely even trying to hold me back, while I was putting all of the strength that I had to get away from him and his nasty throne room. "Sarah! What did I say?"

"I don't know, it's not as though I listen to you!" I glared at him. He sneered and allowed me to drop to the filthy ground. I merely got up with all of the strength that I had, brushed myself off, and made a run for it.

Which, now that I think about it, was a stupid mistake, because I didn't know my way around his castle, while he probably knew every nook and cranny of the place. I could hear his slow, and yet foreboding footsteps behind me, so I did what any somewhat logical person would have done. I hid behind a big statue. I was then trapped against the stone wall and a marble thing. Let me reiterate. I was trapped. In a place I knew nothing about. With _Jareth._

God, wherever you may be, help me!


End file.
